Ninja assasins in training
by crouton91
Summary: Michelle Hiruma was a ninja in training, now she's left,a nd her masters will do anything to get her back, but she won't go without a fight...
1. Ninja assasins in training

**Chapter 1**

**Michelle**

Sitting in class, as boring as it might be, I think, anything is better than being where I used to be; unhappy, lonely, in pain all the time. Physically, emotionally and mentally. I even bear scars from my past life. If you're thinking I'm like a re-incarnation than your wrong… "Miss Hiruma", my day dream was rudely interrupted by my asshole teacher Mr. Montgomery, but everyone secretly calls him 'Monty' behind his back, even the teachers. Hahahaha, come you've got to laugh at that. "Yes, Monty" I grumble silently. He eyes me with a threatening glare, while my classmates silently giggle to themselves, or with the person beside them. I probably should savor this feeling of acceptance, since it doesn't come my way very often. "If you were listening, tell me, what was the cause of the French revolution?"

"The cause", I say with all the attitude and sarcasm I can pull up, "was because the king and queen of the time were spending the money wildly, and the peasants were sick and tired of it, so they decided to rebel, Mr Montgomery."

The expression on his face was the funniest thing, I swear, it's like I just slapped him in the face, with the pointy little stick he carries around like a 80 year old, but he's like only 40 something "eyes on the board people, pay attention." What a douche bag, but not as douchey as the dickheads in my class. They don't fucking pay attention, and I bet they get F's on all there report cards for every fucking subject, but I guess I can't talk, seeing as I was just caught not paying attention, but they just talk and mess around with each other, I was just daydreaming. As Mr Monty, is explaining our homework, the bell rings for recess, and everyone closes there books and gets the fuck out of there, I mean the only people who stay and help the teachers pack up are the goody goodies, and nobody likes them, so yeah. I walk to my locker, only to find it collapsed, along with all the other lockers surrounding it, and I bet I know who did it. Finally, after they get a teacher in hear to sort things out, I open my locker, and a note falls out. It reads

"I found you; you shouldn't have left; now you will face the consequences".

It ends with the initials N.M. I knew who this was from, but I don't let it get the better of me, so, I quickly scrunched up the piece of paper, and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't have time to eat anything, so I just got my books and went to class, even though it's really early. After school is finished, I quickly run to my beat up car, a ford, really old piece of shit.

As soon a I get home, I run up to my room, I don't even consider that my 'foster' parents are there, my mother says "hi", but I don't even respond, my life is hectic enough without considering that I might hurt there feelings a little bit. They're adults, they'll manage.

When I reach my bedroom, I turn on my laptop, and search for the next flights outta here. I'm not staying, it's too dangerous, not only will I get myself killed, I'll get my 'foster' parents killed, not that I care that much, they're not my real parents, but I'm a human being, I'm not gonna get a couple of innocent people killed, especially not on my conscious. Don't get me wrong I could most likely take on whatever busted through that font door, but not while these people were in here, so I'm just gonna flee, my parents can think whatever they want about the reason why I left.


	2. Order of assasins

Order of assassins

We are the elite of the elite, we run a secret order to train young children to become fierce ninja's, but the outside world does not know about us, although, we've lasted since the Muromachi period. As myself and my colleagues look down on the disobedient one, at the top of a building , we look and witness the life of Michelle Hiruma who abandoned us to live normal life… we still are her normal life, the life she was meant to live, she just doesn't see that, not yet anyway, but she will. We have enlisted the help of a person she will not expect, as we have enlisted the help of so many, who have failed to apprehend her and bring her back to us, so we could punish her accordingly.

"She will not be expecting this"

"My friend, this time you have outdone yourself" applauds my colleague and friend for over a century.

We glide down upon the place, as to where we witness the apprehension of Michelle Hiruma. We wait… then the action begins as the help has arrived just in time.


	3. Sister

Chapter 2

Unfortunately, I didn't even get out the door, before my parents caught me, and made me go up to my room to unpack. The I realised, what was I trying to run away from, I would stay and hold my territory, I wouldn't let these crazed maniacs drive me out of a town in which I have grown a custom to, and there quirkiness, so I'm gonna stay here and hold my ground.

Again, I have Mr Montgomery, half-heartedly, I regret to have to say that a teacher found out about the children calling Mr Montgomery, 'Monty', so today, actually right now the entire class is getting the full lecture about respecting the teachers, as they are the ones who help us and guide us, that at least took half of the class, so not to much longer, until next period, just have to wait it out.

Mr. Montgomery is explaining to us about trigonometry, ah, so boring. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Suddenly, the door flies open, with such force that it almost breaks off its hinges, then the last person I think will ever walk through that door, does, my… sister. With my fast reflexes, I get up as to in a way, to try to defend the people in my class, as much as I might loath them, again, I still have a heart.

I have a feeling this is just a warning, not a time to fight, but I know the day will come where I will have to fight her, regardless.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a voice as harsh as sandpaper.

"Well, well, well, little sister, this is where you've been hiding out, a little town, it's a little sad actually", says my sister, completely ignoring that I'd just spoken.

"You left, but you had so much potential, could've been molded into something incredible with the right training, but no, not only did you abandon the clan, you abandoned me", she says, as she walks around me, using her index finger and to twirl my hair, the way she would when we were younger.

She was just taking me in, they I am to her, considering we haven't seen each other since I was 14, and she was 16. Now that I'm 16, and she is now 18, we've both completely changed, physically and mentally.

Usually, after training, I'd come back in pain, in places I never knew existed, and she'd be waiting for me with some soothing mint tea. We'd talk about our day, laughing at all the new kids, who have no idea what they're doing.

We were so close back then, but now, it's like we don't know each other.

.


	4. Cat fight

The people in my class, stare, like it's a movie, but I guess, to them this sort of stuff doesn't happen everyday.

I ask my sister once again "why are you here?"

This time she replies, "Let's call it a… favor that has been long overdue".

"Well", I say in a sarcastic tone, "looks like the overdue date has arrived, must've been a long time, because you look like shit, right now."

"Please feel free to take that comment personally". I say while I smile a sardonic smile.

I guess what I said kind of rubbed off the wrong way, because the next thing I know, she starts coming at me, ninja style.

My sisters fast, but i see it coming, and skillfully dodge. I punch her in the face once, and try once again, but she catches my arm with fast ninja reflexes, and holds a tight grip.

I quickly bring forward my left foot, up to her stomach, and thrust her backwards. She's obviously caught off guard, so to my advantage, I do a double kick to her jaw.

When she straightens up, I run forward for a punch in her face, but she tackles me down to the ground.

My sister punches me once, twice, three times. I then wrestle her off and get to my feet, as I back towards the wall.

She comes at me with such ferocity, and tries to punch me, but I dodge, and so instead she ends up punching the wall, which makes a massive hole.

As she tries to free her hand, I grab a handful of hair and smash her head into the wall.

When she falls on her back, still conscious, I say in a very menacing and patronizing voice "leave".

She gets up and starts backing towards the door, as she does, she says "I see you've still been practicing".

Just before she's out of sight she says to me "this isn't over" and is outta here as fast she got in.

Now all I've got to do, is explain to the entire class, what just happened…easy.


End file.
